


this is still volleyball

by sighyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Please be nice, Poetry, but it's a sort of tribute for all the characters, i cried a lot for the last chapter i swear, i don't want to say goodbye, i wrote this thinking of hinata and oikawa honestly, it's not sad just ? bittersweet i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighyuki/pseuds/sighyuki
Summary: a short poem I wrote for the end of haikyuu, even though words will never be enough to express how grateful I am.thank you, from the bottom of my heart.- farewell, my paradise. I'll never forget you.
Kudos: 7





	this is still volleyball

This is still volleyball,

even when the body screams and the legs gave up,

when the ball drops and the match ends,

when the cries are silent and the crowd is loud.

This is still volleyball,

even when your team shout and your heart races,

when the ball is up and the last toss arrives,

when you win and happiness comes.

Now eight years have passed,

as fast as the disappearance of the moon,

when the sun rises

and the night sleeps.

The path is difficult, painful and rough

but you're still clinging to the cliff,

carrying in your gaze determination

and endless starlights.

Spread your wings, raise your chin, straighten your back;

show the world what you have acquired

after all the obstacles you have faced,

because that court is now only yours.

The hunger, the memories, the lights,

they drive you crazy

until the desire to win grows unconditionally.

The starlight is one step away from you,

the uniform is new, sweaty, sticky

and the opponents are tall, short, fierce;

this is the place where your talent blooms.

The world could fall 

and you would keep chasing that light

until the end of your life,

until nothing is left but your burning passion.

But even when that starlight disappears,

when it's impossible to see the end

and you don’t know which path to take,

_this is still volleyball._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> eight years really pass like nothing. I still don't wanna say goodbye to the masterpiece haikyuu is, but I wanted to write something for them even though it's nothing special.  
> sorry for any mistakes english is not my first language, but I sincerely hope you like it <3


End file.
